Crimson
by nymphomaniac
Summary: When Cordelia Chase is turned by Angelus, she is introduced to a world of Vampirism and the best kind of pain. Join Cordelia on her journey to make the world bleed crimson, specifically one Scooby Gang.


Cordelia rolled her eyes as she drove her car to a nearby Walmart. Her parents, surprisingly, had nothing in their fridge, which meant that she couldn't have a slight midnight snack before school started the next day. Contrary to popular belief, the Chase heir did sometimes like to bake and/or indulge in sweet treats, not that she would tell that to any of the Scooby Gang.

Stepping out of her candy apple red 1996 Lexus, the queen bee scanned the parking space, looking to see if anyone was there. Being with Buffy caused her to be a tiny bit more observant of the creatures that went bump in the night. She dusted off her spaghetti strap dark blue Calvin Klein dress, putting her long brunette locks up in a tight bun. Her mother had always told her quality first, which was a rule she was going to respect.

"Hey there, vixen," A voice slurred from behind her. Turning around, she raised her eyebrows to see a homeless drunk flashing a creepy smile towards her. "Want to give a man a ride?"

"I'm not a whore. Who do you think I look like, Harmony?" Cordelia fired back, silently wishing she was weird as Buffy to carry a stake with her everywhere.

"You look pretty as one," The man replied, advancing towards her. Queen C felt her heart race backing into the car as the man's hands attempted to roam over her body, and she felt the actual need to vomit. "We're gonna have a good time, you and I.."

And within a few seconds, the man's neck was snapped by known else but a smiling Angel(us). "Welcome, Cordy," He said with a charming smile.

"Oh, Angel!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "How could I ever pay you back?" She whispered, looking up at him as she separated from the hug.

He separated from her, morphing into game face as he attacked her neck with such a passion that it spilled bright red droplets on her dress, screams lost in the night.

That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

"Pretty girl.." A soft voice whispered, Cordelia's vision blurry as regained consciousness. "Was she scrumptious, daddy?"

"Sweet." Angelus replied, licking the blood off of his fingertips. "Do you want a taste William? Dru?" He asked, entertained as Drusilla caressed the brunette's cheek.

"We can't kill her!" Drusilla screamed, angry by the accusation. "She will see.. Like me!" Drusilla finished in wonder, licking the underside of her cheek. "Make her your childe, Daddy. I want a little sister to play with! My others tasted like ripple. It was always the worst."

"The visions.." Spike trailed off. To his understanding, the only vampire with prophetic abilites was Drusilla, and she spoke in riddles that Spike understood, but most did not.

"Whatever you want, Dru." Angelus replied, a smirk creeping onto his face as Cordelia tried to avoid the soulless vampire, backing up into the headboard that she was chained to.

"No! No! No!" She repeatedly screamed, trying to ignore Angelus' predatory glances. "Get away from me! You have a soul in there! You saved me!" Angel's wrist was dangerously close to her face, and from what she knew about vampire siring, she wasn't going to be able to resist.

"Can everyone stop talking about soulboy! He was a pansy who didn't take what he wanted. But now," He said, squeezing her hipbone to make her mouth open, forcing his wrist on her lips. "I will."

Cordelia bit into his wrist, drinking from the open vessel as long as she could, as Angel drank more and more of her blood as well. When they were done, Cordelia was unconscious again, both lips coated in red.

"A birth! I want her to be born under the stars.." Drusilla trailed off, smiling at how blood from her wounds and blood from her mouth were spilling on her attire. "With the most beautiful white gown. Oh, she'd look like a princess!"

Spike grabbed her waist, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. "Whatever you want, luv."


End file.
